Finally Found
by Fire.fight.fun
Summary: Bella is not who the Cullens think she is, She is actually Katherines twin sister, she has many secrets and the most important of all is that she has a daughter, who has been lost for a long time, Bella finally found her daughter but the complications are endless. Which character will be Bella's daughter? Who is the Father? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE STORY, REVIEW, I LOVE FEEDBACK, AND IDEAS, ALSO CAN YOU GUESS WHO THEY ARE SPEAKING ABOUT? LET ME KNOW.**

_**BPOV**_

I was sitting in my room; I had just gotten home from shopping with Alice. I felt someone's presence in my room and blurred and pushed them into the wall.

"Is this how you say hello now sister." I dropped my hands.

"Katerina." I said. She was the last person I needed to see. "What are you doing here?" I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Visiting." She told me as she started snooping through my things. I squinted my eyes at her.

"Kat, you don't visit, what is it? What do you need?" I told her, a little edge in my voice.

"Why do I have to need something, really Bella you are so paranoid." She laughed, "Okay, okay you caught me. I just thought you'd want to know that you're baby daddy is tearing up Mystic Falls."

"What?" I told her, shock pulsed through me. This couldn't be happening. I was just starting to get my life in order.

"You know terrorizing the newest doppelganger, torturing the Salvatore brothers, that sort of thing."

"What is it that you want from me?"

"Duh, I need you to come with me, and put a stop to this. You and I both know this is not about some stupid ancient curse, it's about you Bells. Well, are you coming or not?"

"I can't leave Kat."

"What the hell do you mean you can't leave? What is keeping you in this nothingness of a town?"

"I found her." Now it was her turn to be shocked. Her mouth dropped open, she tried to speak a few times but nothing came out. Tears came to her eyes. She brought her hand to her mouth and then ran to me and hugged me.

"She's alive. She's here? How is she? How did she react to seeing you?" She bombarded me with questions; I pulled away and sat back on the bed, looking down.

"I haven't told her, it would be a danger, not to mention she will hate me. Kat, I can't just up and leave either, it would break her heart, even without her knowing." My sister looked down at me a sad look on her face.

"She would be mad, but she wouldn't hate you. You were only trying to protect her. She will understand, you have to tell her." She told me.

"I've been trying to find a way to tell her. I don't know if I can."

"We will do it together, come on let's go."

"There's another problem Kat, She is not alone anymore, she found a family of cold ones she is living with, they are her family now, the only way I could get close to her, was to pretend to have feelings for one of the others." I looked down, disappointed in myself. I knew I should have never brought them into this, but they were so secretive, they would have never let me in otherwise.

"Then I think it's time we tell them all, don't you? Enough of the lying Isabella, its done nothing but come back and bite you in the ass." I nodded. She was right.

"Let's go. This is going to be an interesting night." I told her. "The Cullens are going to hate me."

"At least you're not confronting Klaus today too, Can you imagine, 'hey I know I haven't seen you in a while, but hey great news, we have a kid!" she giggled.

"Not funny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

BPOV

Walking up to the Cullen house was one of the scariest things I've ever done. I was terrified. Before I reached the door, Edward was already there opening it up.

"Bella, what's wrong? Who's this?" He said, pulling me up in his arms. I almost giggled, of course no one knew we were sisters, I had hidden my appearance for a very long time, no one here knew what I really looked like.

"This is Katherine." I used the name she was going by now, only I called her Katerina anymore. "Can we come in, I need to talk with all of you."

"Okay." He looked at me confused. "Carlisle, he yelled out. "It was unnecessary but he thought she was human.

"She knows everything, you don't have to act human." He looked at me shocked. "Please I'll explain everything but I need to talk to all of you now." He opened the door for us, and let us in, the rest of them were already in the living room, their faces all matched with confusion.

"Everyone, this is Katherine." I gestured to her, she smiled slightly. "Katherine this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Alice." I gestured to each of them.

"What is this about Bella?" Rosalie said, anger seething in her voice. I put my hands up apologetically, and took in a deep breath.

"There are things I need to tell you all, things that I have hidden because it is dangerous to know, but if I leave without you knowing these things, you might think I abandoned you, when in reality, I only want to protect you."

"Protect us?" Emmet said and laughed. "Bella you can't even walk and chew gum at the same time." He barked his huge laugh again.

"Where are you going dear?" Esme asked.

"What's the danger love? We will help protect you." Edward said.

"Just an act Emmet. I have to leave to a small town in Virginia, and you can't protect me Edward." I looked at all of them. "Please have a seat and listen, because what I have to tell you is important." Everyone took a seat and Edward positioned himself closer to me. I sighed and looked to my sister I didn't know how to begin. She stepped next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"We should start at the beginning. Our family history." She said, I nodded. "It's the curse of being a Petrova. Our blood started the first vampires, a witched named Esther sacrificed our ancestor Tatia, in order to make her children vampires."

"My name is Isabella Petrova and this is my sister Katerina Petrova, we are twins." Everyone looked in confusion. "I will get to why we do not look alike right now, in a moment. A curse was put on one of the original vampires because he was half vampire half werewolf, and his mother's greatest shame. She had an affair, and his father was of werewolf bloodline, when she turned him, they found out he was both and she tried to rectify her mistake. She placed a curse on him not allowing his werewolf side from manifesting. In order to break his curse he needs the blood of the doppelganger, an exact replica of Tatia. That is where my sister comes in. "

"I had a child out of wedlock, and my child was taken from me and given away. I was banished to England, and that is where I met the hybrid Klaus." Carlisle's eyes widened and Edward looked to him.

"You know him?" he said to him.

"I know of him. He is not one to challenge." Carlisle said. Edward cringed, no doubt from whatever Carlisle was thinking.

"How do you know him?" he asked me.

"We will get to that, please listen." I told him. Kat, continued.

" I was the first doppelganger he had come across in 500 years, when he first saw me he started to court me, I thought I was lucky, he was a lord after all. A few weeks later, I still stayed with them, oblivious to what was coming. You see I was supposed to be part of a ritual, to break his curse. He was supposed to kill me." She looked to me. "Lucky for me, my sister came for me."

"When my parents banished Kat, I couldn't stay behind and leave her all alone, so I left and went to go find her. She was in some castle with Lords. I only found her because they confused me for her at the market and brought me back to this grand castle. When I was brought to her room, she was shocked to see me. She was very upset. She had just found out that she was supposed to be sacrificed. What she didn't know was that I had a secret as well. "I looked at my sister and smiled, she grinned. "I was a witch. "I reached for the necklace around my neck and pulled it off; slowly my appearance began to change before their eyes. I was now an exact replica of Kat, with the exception that I didn't like my hair in curls or straight instead in waves. I watched as with big eyes everyone looked at me. Edward stood up and brushed my cheek with his hand. I looked down, and blushed.

"Bella?"

"It's really me guys, the real me." I smiled. Edward took his seat. "I made Kat introduce me to Klaus; he was really excited, he thought if it didn't work the first time he could always try again. I had then made the mistake of showing him just how much power I had. It intrigued him; he wanted me as his witch. I refused him, and told him if he sacrificed my sister, there would be no way in hell I would help him. He laughed at me but thought me brave to speak to him the way I was. His interest in me postponed Katerina's part in the sacrifice in the ritual for a few months. One thing led to another and Klaus and I fell in love, we were inseparable, he had promised not to hurt either me or my sister, He turned me so that we would always be together." I looked to Edward who had sad eyes. "Usually when a witch is turned into a vampire, she loses her connection to the earth, her powers. But when I turned I was surprised that I still had them. "In order to demonstrate I flicked my wrist and a vase flew into the wall. "I am still a witch. "I looked down here was the tough part. I had to tell them that I was able to have children that I had, had a child, and that, that child was in this room. I looked to Kat and took a deep breath. She took my hand in hers.

"We don't know how Bells was able to keep her powers, but we think that she kept a greater part of her humanity than anyone we know, she was still able to bare children." Rosalie gasped. Edwards and the others stood up.

"How do you know that she was able?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I kept looking down, tears filling my eyes. I felt Kat's grip tighten.

"Because I had a child, a daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

BPOV

Edward was shaking his head back and forth, trying to wrap his mind around it. If Rosalie could cry, I imagine she would have been. Esme had her hand to her mouth, and Carlisle held her close to him. Emmet rubbed circles in Rosalie's back. Jasper and Alice just looked at me with confusion in their eyes. Jasper obviously felt the guilt and hurt I felt at that moment. I was blocking Alice so she couldn't predict what I was about to say next, I needed it to come out in the right way.

"You had a child?" Edward said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well are they?" Rosalie asked.

"If you will all just sit down, we are getting to that part." Kat said. I gave her a weak smile and she gave my hand another squeeze.

"I had a daughter, Klaus knows nothing of her. I was forced to leave when I found out I was pregnant. Klaus has many enemies, but his worst one is his father, or I should say the man he used to believe was his father. Mikael was a proud man, and he hunted Klaus down for years, when we had come from the other witches around, Mikael had found us. The witches had just told me that I was with child, and Kat was with me, he tried to kidnap us in order to use us as bait for Klaus, I used my powers on him, and we ran. It only worked for an hour; we made it to a house in the village, and stayed inside. I was worried for my sister and my baby. If we had been taken by Mikael, he would have killed Klaus. I couldn't bear lose him; If Mikael knew we existed, he would hunt us all down as well. I came up with a plan, the only one I could think of at the time. I went back to Mikael with a spell. I erased his memory of me and Katerina, I tried to erase his memory of Klaus, but his mind was too stubborn. I changed Katerina, and we left. I gave Klaus no explanation, because he would always be after me or Mikael, and either way people I loved were in danger."

"When we fled, Klaus hunted me, and said it was because when I changed, I had betrayed him. In reality I think he thought if he found me he would find Isabella, she broke his heart, and he's been on a rampage ever since." Kat said.

"I'm sorry, when was this?" Alice asked.

"500 years ago." I told her.

"So what happened to your daughter when you left?" Rosalie asked.

"When we left, Kat and I split up, she headed over to the new world, and I went to Italy. My daughter was something very special. She was conceived by two vampires, so she was of original blood, plus she had the added bonus of being a witch as well. She grew quickly, by her seventh birthday she was already age 17 physically. She stopped growing after that. We spent our time running; we never stayed too long in one place. Many years later, word had gotten to me that Mikael, was starting to remember us, I worried. We had been in the states by then, we were in Mississippi at the time. My friend Xavier was traveling with us, he was a cold one. He looked out for us, and in return I made it so that the sun didn't affect him. When I found that Mikael was in Chicago in 1920's, I left her with Xavier as I went to spell Mikael to forget us again. But when I came back…" I began sobbing. Kat hugged me close to her.

"What happened to her?" Rosalie asked. Kat answered for me.

"Xavier was dead, and she was gone."

The group of vampires sat still, Katherine left to the kitchen and got me napkins, I cleaned my face and looked up, and everyone had sorrow filled eyes for me. Jasper had inched away to the corner, captivated in my emotions.

"So you never found her again?" Esme asked reaching to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I did actually." Everyone's eyes looked shocked. I turned to my daughter then and took a step toward her. "I finally found you Alice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

BPOV

Alice's eyes widened. She looked at me and took a step back. Jasper was behind her in an instant reaching for her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice as you all call her is Bella's daughter, and my niece." Kat smiled at her.

"No, that can't be right. I'm a cold one. Not some super hybrid." I took another step toward her and reached into my pocket.

"Will you allow me to explain it to you, please?" I said, she stood very still eyes widening. Carlisle stepped in front of her.

"I think we all need to hear this explanation Bella. " he told me. Jasper pulled on Alice's hand and sat her down. I never took my eyes off of her. I was afraid she would run, and I would never see her again.

"From what I got off of my encounter with James, he bit you. You are so unique it didn't affect you in the same way it did to humans. You are so much stronger than the average cold one, so much faster, you are stronger than all vampires. When you were bitten, their venom went into your system but it neither changed you nor left you. If you let me I will take it away, and you will be back to your old self, your old memories will return, and you will know I am not lying."

"How do you know she is who you look for?" Edward finally spoke.

"When I first saw her. I know my daughter, I would know her anywhere, but to be sure, I observed her. She has visions, and you all think it's because she is gifted. Look at her, she is a witch, its called premonition. Please Alice let me show you." She nodded, her face still unsure and grabbed onto Jasper's hand for support. I placed another pendent over her head and started to chant. Slowly silver liquid began to fill the necklace, and Alice's appearance changed. She had green eyes like her father's, and her complexion was less pale, and her rosy cheeks came back. She shut her eyes as if she was having a vision, but I knew her memories were coming back to her. Her hand reached her mouth and tears began streaming down her face. She wiped them and stared at her fingers. A few more tears escaped her eyes.

"Mother!" she said and ran into my arms. She hugged me so tight, and I hugged her back, I couldn't let her go, even when I heard someone's throat clear, I couldn't let her go. This was my baby girl, my daughter, my everything. I had been so lost without her for all these years, finding her was a gift from above.

She looked toward Kat and stared, Kat opened her arms. She went to her next.

"Aunt Kat, how could I forget who taught me to have such good taste in fashion." She laughed and I grabbed onto my sister's hand and Alice's "

"My little Ally, it was only temporary, and now I have so much more to show you!"

"Al can you ever forgive me for taking so long to find you?" I looked at her and pleaded.

"Momma, this was not your fault, it was that pest James', I promise never to leave you again." We hugged again and the rest of the Cullens stood dumbfounded.

"This entire relationship was a lie." Edward said. Realization hitting him. Everyone turned to him. I pulled away from Alice and walked toward him reaching for his hand, he pulled away, and I reached my hand out again and said. "please." He started walking toward the patio and I followed.

"I owe you an explanation and an apology."

"Did this mean anything to you?" he asked in a very sharp tone.

"When I first saw Alice, I wanted to tell her right away who I was, but she had a family and a husband. I didn't know if she wanted me around anymore or not, but then when she met me I realized she had forgotten me. I had to be a part of her life. To get to know this version of herself, to get to know the people she considered family. I needed to be near her. I saw you, and when you showed interest in me, I went along with it, in order to get close to her. I know that is not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I care for you Edward, but I am not capable of loving anyone else. I am sorry, I am so sorry. You will never truly know how sorry I am for deceiving and using you. "

"There could have been another way for you to go about this. One that didn't involve leading me on."

"I tried to form a friendship, but you all don't get close to anyone human, I couldn't tell you who I was without spilling everything about myself."

"I guess I understand why you did it, I just don't like that you did. I thought I found my mate, and it turns out it was all a lie." He said. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"You will find your mate Edward, it's just not me, but someone as wonderful as you, there is no doubt in my mind she is out there." He gave me a weak smile and I turned back towards the house. When I walked into the room, everything was tense.

"Why are you going to Virginia?" I took a step back and looked to Kat. Alice was standing in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have to keep us all safe." I told her.

"You're leaving me again? Haven't we figured out, that is not the best thing for us?" she said.

"Alice, I don't want to leave you honey, but if you come with us, you can get hurt, I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

"Mother, I am not a child, I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Besides what is so important that you have to go now?"

I sighed, damn she had the Petrova fire.

"Your father is in Virginia, he is causing all sorts of trouble, and he is drawing attention to himself. Mikael is sure to show up, and like always I have to protect everyone." I said, she smirked.

"Well then, instead of protecting everyone, why don't you recruit back up and let us help." She turned to everyone. " That is if you all want to, of course."

Jasper was the first to speak, "I will follow you anywhere, darling" he said. She blushed.

"Hell yeah! I'm in." Emmet said. Rosalie, looked to him and rolled her eyes.

"We are a family, and we stick up for our family." Carlisle said.

"No way!" I said. "There is no way in hell, anyone is going to confront the hybrid and the original father."

"I've always told you, I only needed you. " Alice said. "But truth be told, I want to meet my father, I always have, I feel incomplete without knowing him. And finding out that he never knew about me, makes me want to go get to know him even more." She said.

"He's not the way he used to be. At one point he was caring and loving, he was funny, and absolutely extravagant, which is where you get it, but now honey, he is cold, and lonely and frankly evil."

"Think of how sad he must be to change that drastically sister. He thinks you've abandoned him, he has no clue why, or the fact that he has a daughter. It could be what saves him, from himself." Kat said to me.

"Way to gang up on me guys. " I thought about it for a second, if they were close to me, I could keep them safe, if I left them the thought of their safety would be distracting. They were so unfair.

"Fine, but if you are all coming, we have got to do something about you all sparkling in the sun, it's very distracting." I laughed and Alice clapped her hands and jumped in the air. "Mystic Falls here we come."


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

BPOV

I had shown Alice how to spell pendants, rings and anything you wore. The spell we cast was not one to keep them from sparkling, but from changing them from cold ones. After all cold ones are only here because the witch who changed them messed up the spell, I was merely fixing them. Seeing them no longer so pale and stone like was amazing. Rosalie was beautiful as a cold one, but with her complexion back to normal she was magnificent. Edward had beautiful green eyes, and still the most beautiful voice. Everyone fit back into the human world beautifully. Jasper drank from a blood bag and it made him happy not to have to curve his appetite anymore, but even more that he did not have to hurt anyone for it. Everyone else preferred to stick to their animal diet. We had flown to Virginia and rented three cars. Katerina, I, Alice, and Jasper had one car.

"Where are we all going to fit? This cow town won't have a hotel, big enough for all of us." I said, and Kat laughed.

"We are going to visit our favorite boys."

"Please tell me you are not talking about the Salvatore's" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey they do have a boarding house."

"Your obsession with them, will be the death of you sister." I told her. Hours later we found ourselves pulling up to the old manor. Still looked exactly the same. I told everyone to wait in the cars, and had Jasper and Alice comes with us. We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, we stepped to the side and let Kat be the only one in the line of sight. Damon answered the door and when he saw it was Kat he exhaled exaggeratedly.

"Katherine. What do you want?"

"I have a gift for you, What if I were to tell you, that I found your best friend, and flew her all the way here, then delivered her to your doorstep?"

"I'd say I don't have a best friend, and leave, now!" he said. I stood next to my sister then and pouted at Damon.

"That hurts my feelings Damon." I said. "I thought we were bonded for life?"

"Isabella?"

"Duh!" I ran up and put my arms around his neck, he hugged me back, and breathed me in. I heard a throat clear.

"Damon, we are traveling with some friends and need a place to crash for a few days. This is a boarding house right?" I asked him.

"I don't see you in how many years and you come here asking for a favor?" I nodded smiling. I knew Damon couldn't say no to me. "I guess, come on in." I turned back toward the drive way.

"He said its okay guys come on in." Everyone got out of the cars and started walking in the house. Damon glared at me.

"You said some friends, not a whole team!"

"We will be good I promise, besides we are here to help you with your hybrid problems." Kat said.

"What do you know about that?" he asked me in a whispered tone.

"More than you know, but I'll explain later, I have to go survey the land. Kat stay here, as for everyone else do the same, and if I hear you complain Alice, you'll find out what kind of grounding you've missed in these last years." She put her hand up to salute.

"Yes ma'am." I laughed and when I reached the door, I pulled Damon with me.

"Want to be my tour guide?" I said, and pulled my pendent back over my head, changing me to Isabella Swan once again. He blinked and had a dumb look on his face.

"I will never get used to that. " We got in his car and drove to the Grill.

When we reached the grill Damon sat at the bar, we were immediately approached by the new doppelganger.

"Who's your friend Damon?" she said. I nodded and reached my hand out to her.

"I'm Bella and you are?" I told her

"I'm Elena." She took a seat next to me. "So how do you know Damon?" damn she was quick, either she was naturally nosy or jealous.

"We go way back." I smiled at Damon and he winked at me. Elena rolled her eyes. Jealous it is.

"How do you know Damon?" I asked.

"Um, it's complicated." Her cheeks turned red.

"From what I understand, you were with Stefan, he was taken by Klaus and turned off his switch and now you're having some type of feelings for Damon. Did I get it right?" Her mouth dropped. I was thankful to Kat for filling me in on the trip here. For someone who's been in hiding, she sure has a way of staying in the loop. I don't know what is was about Elena, but she hit a nerve with me. Maybe it was the fact that she could pass for my twin or the fact that she had done the same thing as my sister and fallen for both of the Salvatore brothers, but something about her I didn't like. At least my sister, I knew could be a bitch, she liked to play games, and be in control, this Elena either acted like she didn't know she was hurting people or she didn't care. Elena looked at Damon.

"What have you been telling people?" she said to him.

"Nothing, Elena." He said sarcastically.

"I think I should introduce myself further hon, my name is Isabella Petrova, my sister is Katherine, and my best friend is Damon." I told her.

"Katherine has a sister? Why don't I know this? This wasn't in any of the research."

"Yes, Katherine has a sister. You don't know it because it doesn't concern you, and your research must be limited." I said, in a snide tone. What the hell was wrong with me? I usually didn't act this way with people but seriously something was off about this girl.

"What is your problem? You don't even know me."

"Oh no I know plenty about you. And to make it perfectly clear, my problem is you." Damon stood up and put his hands between us.

"Ladies, why don't we calm down a little bit, I mean you two are practically family." He smirked. Elena grunted and glared at him.

"We have to go Damon, tonight is the homecoming dance."

"Everything is set don't worry, and I'm entertaining, I'll be there soon. Your place." She nodded, gave me a dirty look and walked away.

"So, what's the diabolical master plan? I know there is one, so please fill me in." I said to him.

"Never you mind Bells, tell me what have you been up to?"

"Trust issues again Damon really? With me of all people?" he smirked. "Well I do have news. Do you remember that very sensitive subject I told you about many years ago in the grave yard?" he nodded. "I found her." His eyes widened.

"When?"

"Almost a year ago. She's at the house now."

"Bella, I can't believe you finally found her. That's crazy."

"I know, I'm just happy I can have her in my life again." I said.

He placed his hand on mine. I smiled, Damon rarely showed me his good side, but when he did, it was enough to melt my heart. He was my favorite of the Salvatore brothers. He was fun, wild, and always had a slick comment in him, but he was also very loving, passionate, and funny. He was my most trusted confidant. I've missed him over the years.

"Enough with the subject change, what's the plan Damon? What are you guys hiding from me?" I said to him.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why I asked."

"We are going to kill Klaus."


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

BPOV

"How?" was all I could get out, I was trying to keep my anger in check. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know what Klaus meant to me. I'd like to believe that he wouldn't harm him if he knew who he really was to me.

"Papa original has a weapon to kill him."

"Mikael?" I gulped. I didn't expect Mikael to already be here, I thought he would come later, but I guess he was ready to kill his son.

"Yeah, how do you know the orginals?"

"I had a bad run in with them. You can't trust Mikael, he's bad news." I said to him.

"Don't worry; I have a plan for everything."

"Damon."

"Bella"

"Damon seriously, let me handle Klaus, stay away from Mikael, he will end up killing you all."

"I have a plan for that too, don't worry Bells, I have everything under control. Listen I have to go, things to do, hybrids to kill." He got up and I was left speechless. Alice. If Damon was working with Mikael, he would be in his house. I got up and took off running as soon as I was out of the public eye, when I reached the house; I was surprised to find half of the Cullens missing.

"Where is everyone?" I said to Kat, Alice, and Jasper.

"They are all very excited to be in the sun again, they promised to be inconspicuous." Alice answered.

"So much for 'everyone stay here'" I said.

"What's got you in a mood?" Kat said. I looked at her desperate for her to understand the panic in my eyes. She got up and moved next to me. "Alice, Jasper, why don't you guys go on a little shopping trip in town, but don't tell anyone who you really are, there are some backstabbers in this town." She said. They got up, and Alice looked confused, but I gave her a reassuring smile. They left and didn't say a word. She pulled me towards the cellar, and I didn't understand, until I saw a freezer full of blood. She opened it grabbed two bags handed me one and sat on top of the freezer. "What's going on?"

"Have you spoken to anyone since we got here?"

"Damon called a few minutes before you showed up."

"What did he say Kat?"

"He asked for my assistance in pretending to be Elena, Why?"

"They are planning on killing Klaus tonight, and Mikael is helping them." She choked on her blood, and began a coughing frenzy.

"WHAT!?"

Suddenly we heard someone come in through the front door and head upstairs. We were about to go investigate, until we heard someone else enter and also walk up the stairs, we stood there quiet and listened. Elena spoke, and the last person I expected to hear, Rebekah. Suddenly I heard Rebekah gasp and I heard her body drop. Elena had done something. I heard Damon speak which was strange since I hadn't heard him come in.

"In the back, that's cold."

"It had to be done, she would never truly be with us." She said.

"Hey, I'm not judging, this was very Katherine of you." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Not the way to make me feel better Damon."

"I meant it as a compliment sort of." He started to drag something and I assumed it was Rebekah's body. We heard them coming down the stairs and Elena waited at the Cellar door. Damon rushed down stairs and Kat and I hid in a corner. They left the house together and Kat and I made it to the Cell that held Rebekah's body.

"I knew I didn't like that Elena bitch." I said.

"I thought I was the only one." She told me.

"If Mikael is here, seeing me or you can trigger his memory, it can be over before it starts, he will remember Alice." I started to panic.

"Calm yourself Isabella, I will go and do as Damon asks and we will be one step ahead of them, nothing will happen to us or Alice or Klaus, but we need a plan for Mikael."

"Go and find out what you can about this plan, and come back and tell me. If Mikael is here, and he has a weapon to kill Klaus, we need to incapacitate him, and use his weapon on him."

"What are you going to do with Bex?" she gestured over to Rebekah's lifeless body.

"If there is anyone who is as motivated at stopping this plan now, it's her; I'm going to wake her. Do me a favor, contact the others and tell them not to return to the house until I tell them."

She took off, and promised me again before she left that everything was going to be fine. I pulled the dagger out from her back, Elena really was a cold bitch, and sat next to her body waiting for her to awaken. It only took about fifteen minutes until I saw her fingers twitch. She took a deep breath and sat up.

"What the hell?" she said. She hadn't seen me yet." I am going to kill that wench."

"Talking to yourself Bex?" I said. She turned to me and looked angry and confused.

"Who the hell are you? Were you in on this? Did Elena ask you to watch me?"

"Rebekah if I was in on anything, why would I have taken the dagger out?" She looked confused.

"Who are you?"

"For someone who once called herself my sister, your memory sure is bad." I told her.

"Isabella?" she took a step closer to me and I stood up.

"The one and only." She ran up to me and embraced me in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" then something hit her and she pulled away and looked me in my face. "Why did you leave us? How could you do that to Nik-"she stopped mid-sentence.

"What Rebekah?" Anger and hurt was all over her face. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Niklaus killed my mother."

"No Rebekah, Mikael did, Klaus told me."

"No, I found out recently that he killed her, because she put the curse on him, he didn't want to lose us, and so he lied."

"There has to be more to it Rebekah, this can't be the whole story, have you asked him?"

"No, he would only lie to me again."

"You don't know that. He was probably scared, this doesn't make sense."

"Why do you care, you left remember?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rebekah, there is a lot for me to explain, I know that, but first I owe you an apology. We were friends, practically sisters and I abandoned you as well. But I promise I never meant to hurt any of you."

"Why did you leave us?" she asked.

"I was trying to protect us all. Rebekah, please trust me, I will explain everything to you, but right now I need your help. Elena and Damon have recruited Mikael in attempts to kill Klaus, you have to help me stop them." I was expecting a more shocked reaction, but instead I saw guilt.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yes, he killed my mother, he stored me in a coffin since the 20's, and he cannot be trusted."

"You would turn your back on your family Bekah? On the only person who has never left you?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"No it's not, what kind of sister are you? Do you hear yourself? You focus on all of the bad, what about the good Rebekah? What about when he took you to all the European countries in order to get you the perfect jewelry that you so desperately needed. Or how he would punish those who hurt you? He is your brother Bekah and even if he has not always made the right decisions I know for a fact how much he cares for you." She looked down ashamed; I knew I made my point.

"I will give him the opportunity to explain himself, but if he lies, or it turns out everything was true, I will never forgive him, I will never be his sister again, no matter what kind of speech you give me."

"That would be fair of you Bex."

"Why do you look like that? It is not very flattering. In fact it is plain."

"I have been in hiding for the last 500 years, cut me some slack, plain is easier to blend in with." She laughed. "So are you going to help us stop this ridiculous plan or not?" she nodded.

"I trust you Bella, but if you leave again without so much as a goodbye I will hunt you down just to kick your ass." She smirked.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

Rebekah told me the plan that she knew. She was supposed to assure Klaus of Mikael's demise, and go on about her night. Kat came to me and told me the rest of the plan. Mikael was not the one who was going to kill Klaus; Damon was going to do the deed. Elena would be in her home where neither Klaus nor Mikael could enter and be safe. Kat was going to be acting as Elena all night and was being used in case Mikael tried to double cross them and use Elena as bait. I had some sort of plan circulating in my brain. Either I could wait until Mikael gave Damon the weapon and go after Damon first, or I could incapacitate Mikael, and hope the weapon was on him. Either way no one but Mikael was going to die tonight. I drove the others to Richmond and begged and pleaded them to please stay until I called them, I didn't want any of them, especially Alice anywhere near Mystic Falls tonight. It took a little arguing, but she finally saw it my way.

I was on my way to the boarding house, when I was driving past the school. Apparently it had been flooded, but the party would be moved to the mayor's house. Convenient if you ask me. I drove to this house, which was more of a mansion, and saw so many kids. There had to be more people here than there lived in this whole town, it was wild. I spotted Kat, playing Elena, and knew Damon had to be around here. I got out of the car, I had changed before I left, and wore dark jeans, white v neck shirt, and my black leather pants, and boots. In this body, the outfit looked wrong, but when I revealed myself tonight, I would look like a bad ass. I spotted Stefan, and smiled at the sight of him. He was such an extremist, he was exaggeratingly good, or he was serial murderer bad, he really couldn't find a middle ground. Right now I saw him, and he was all bad boy, it didn't really suit him. I walked past him and placed a bag in his pocket, filled with herbs that had been spelled. Soon he would be knocked out for at least six hours. I turned to watch him and froze, he was standing with Klaus. Klaus looked diabolical. There was no emotion in his eyes, they were flat. He snickered and smirked. I didn't recognize the man in front of me. He must have felt me staring because he turned in my direction; I quickly grabbed a drink and turned my body towards the band that was playing. When I peeked back he was gone, and so was Stefan. Crap I already lost him. When I turned again to see if I could spot him in the crowd I was scared to death. Right in front of my face, close enough that I could feel his hot breath on my lips was Klaus.

"Enjoying yourself tonight?" He said. I didn't realize how much I missed his voice. I had to keep reminding myself to play it cool. Now was not the time to reveal myself, deal with Mikael then explain it all to Klaus.

"It's one hell of a party." I said awkwardly, playing my part as Bella Swan perfectly.

"I saw you earlier." He said.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"Staring at me, don't lie dear, your blush is giving you away."

"Well I just thought you were a little too old to be attending a high school party is all." I said rolling my eyes. He must have thought he was so charming. He was, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"This is my mate Tyler's house, I was invited." He said.

"Oh, cool well have fun!" I said and tried to walk away but he was in front of me again.

"I haven't seen you around town, are you new here?" I nodded.

"Just passing through." He looked into my eyes and for a second I thought he had figured me out, a big grin crossed his face.

"I have some things to attend to, but if you decide to stay in this party, find me later." He winked at me and walked away. I wondered if he did that often. Of course he did, he was a man, and he had needs. It saddened me a little; I hadn't been with anyone physically since I left him. Focus Bella, Mikael now, Klaus later, I told myself.

I searched for Stefan and found him in the woods face first to the ground. I dragged him further in and laid him against a tree. Poor Stefan, being knocked out like this made him look so young and innocent. I made my way back to the party and headed up the stairs, I wanted to see everything, so that I could react quickly. I was about to change my position, when I saw everyone being moved to the back of the house, I hid in a corner and waited until everyone was gone. I saw Klaus walk to the front door and Mikael stood on the other door. He had compelled Klaus' hybrids and taken 'Elena' hostage. Kat caught my eye and gave me a small nod in the direction that Damon would be coming in. I watched as Damon tried to sneak up on Klaus, I used my powers and he screamed out in pain, gripping his head, and dropping the weapon. Kat threw the herbs that I had given her in Mikael's face and snapped one of the hybrid girls' necks, I ran down and handed the weapon to Klaus, when I let go of Damon he took off running, Klaus made his way to his father, and stabbed him in the heart. Mikael's body caught on fire and Kat walked over to me and stood next to me. When Mikael was dead Klaus looked back to us. He looked at Kat first and smirked evilly, she shook a little but I reached for her hand. He watched as I comforted my sister, and his eyes widened.

"I knew it." He said, he began walking up to us quickly, and I pulled Kat behind me, she resisted at first but then gave in, her fear winning over. Rebekah walked in and placed herself next to me and in front of Kat. "Isabella?" he said, looking at me.

"Hello Niklaus."


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

KPOV(KLAUS)

When I saw this girl earlier she looked like an average teenager, but when I looked into her eyes I felt something familiar. She reminded me of my Isabella, she couldn't be her, but she reminded me of her. Usually it was how I chose women. One's that had the same eyes, or the same hair. One's that were bold, and outgoing. Anything that brought me the familiarity of my Bella. Of course she wasn't mine, she had left me, abandoned me, and left me guessing as to why she took off without a word.

The same girls came out of nowhere and stopped Damon Salvatore from stabbing me with the white oak stake. She was a witch. When she picked up the stake, I thought about attacking her, but then I saw Elena throw a bag at Mikael and he was knocked unconscious. She snapped Mandy's neck. Nope not Elena, Katerina. But she did not run from me, I looked back at the witch and she handed me the stake, I walked up to Mikael and staked him in the heart, and watched his body go up in flames. Finally I was free. When I turned around Katerina was standing next to the girl, I started to advance towards them, and I was stopped when the girl took Katerina's hand. I looked between them, as crazy as it sounded this had to be her, this had to be Bella.

"I knew it." I said. She pulled her behind her, and my sister appeared and positioned herself next to this girl who had to be Bella and in front of Katerina. "Isabella?" I asked and hoped that for the first time in 500 years the answer was yes.

"Hello Klaus." She said. It was not the same voice I knew, but there was no doubt in my mind now, she had returned, and she had apparently saved my life.

"How, what are you-" I tried to say something but I didn't know the right words. She put her hands up and asked me to wait silently. She pulled off a necklace, and before my eyes I saw my Bella again.

"If you are finally going to see me again, you might as well see the real me." She said. Her voice chimed in my ears, it had been etched in my memories, but my memories didn't do her justice. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, she let go of her sister's hand and took the few steps that were between us, she hesitated on the last step and looked at me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I felt warm tears stream down her face. When she looked at me, I placed both of my hands on either sides of her face and kissed her softly at first, giving her pecks, then the kiss grew and she let me pull her closer to me. We heard a throat clear, probably one of our sisters but we ignored them.

"Seriously? Kat get the water hose." Rebekah said, and Katerina giggled. Isabella pulled away from me, but not before giving me three small pecks on my lips, then she pulled from our embrace and turned towards the others.

"Kat, Niklaus, Rebekah and I have a lot to discuss, would you please tell the others that we are fine, and I will call them soon." She nodded and walked away. She looked up at me. "Is there somewhere we can speak freely?" I smiled at her and took hold of her hand, leading her to a small sitting room in the Lockwood house. She let go of my hand, and reached in her pocket pulling out sage, she closed the door, magically lit the sage, and chanted a spell. "No one can hear us now, supernatural or not." I nodded. She sat me down on the couch and gestured for Rebekah to join me. We both stared at her, confusion and questions filling our eyes. I was anxious because she had left my arms, I didn't want to let her go. She stood facing the window, her reflection showed the anxiety on her face.

"Isabella, where have you been?" She turned and looked at me, then at Rebekah.

"I have been everywhere. But I know that's not what you want to know. " She smiled. "About four months after we had been together, I went to see the witches, and do you remember?" she asked me. Of course I remember, she had been feeling ill and went to the witches so that they may try and cure her. I nodded. "Mikael found us. Katerina and me. He threatened to kidnap us and use us to kill you. I panicked, and knocked him out with a quick spell, not a long one. We ran and didn't have many options at the time, I erased Kat and I from his memory and took off with her, I changed her, and we split up. I tried to erase you from his memory as well, but his will was too strong. Everything I did was temporary, I knew it was the easiest way to keep you all safe. If you knew Mikael had come after me, you would have challenged him, and I didn't know if you would have survived that." I was becoming angrier by the second. All these years no explanation to why she had left me, and now I am hearing that it was all Mikael's fault. If I could kill him all over again, I would, I would make it last for a thousand more years, so that he could feel my pain over and over again. "There is something else." She said bringing me back to the present. I clenched and unclenched my hand. "Niklaus, when I went to the witches, they gave me some news, I was with child." My hand dropped to my side. What did she just say? She was pregnant? I knew I could still procreate, being an original entitled me to that, but she was a vampire, who had also stayed a witch after she was turned.

"Are you telling me that you were pregnant?"

"What happened to the child?" Rebekah said.

"I was pregnant, and I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Mikael was starting to remember us again, so I went to respell him in Chicago in the 20's. I left our daughter with a friend, and something terrible happened. She was attacked, and when I returned she was gone." She looked down and felt my heart sink. To learn I had a child, only to find out, she was dead, was heartbreaking. "I found her again, last year, I had named her Alyssa, but she goes by Alice now." She finished.

"She's alive? And you found her again?" she nodded and smiled.

"And I know you must be overwhelmed by all of this right now, but she would like to meet you." I got up at vampire speed and picked her up in my arms and kissed her again. She laughed. "I just tell you life changing news and you reward me with a kiss?" she said.

"I have been missing you for way too long Bella, I will not waste any more time, not showing you how much I love you." I told her, she beamed up at me. "And as for our daughter, I cannot wait, to meet her." She pulled me to her and kissed me again. "Don't ever leave me again." I whispered in her ear.

"I am not going anywhere love." She told me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES **

**EPOV(ELENA)**

Damon sat on the couch, his hands in his face. He just kept shaking his head. Bella had betrayed him. She helped Klaus, and he didn't know why. He had told me that he met her when Katherine was supposedly in the tomb, he had mistaken her for Katherine. Once she explained the entire situation, they were fast friends, he never trusted anyone like he did her. He blamed himself, he had told her the plan. He should have seen this coming, but he didn't. Klaus would be mad. He would be furious at our attempt to kill him.

"Damon, talk to me." I said.

"I screwed up, now we're all on Klaus' hit list."

"Damon we will survive this, we always survive the worst."

"He knows we tried to kill him Elena, he will come after us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Katherine appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I said to her. Damon looked up at her anger filling his eyes.

"You and your sister double crossed us." He said.

"No, we didn't Damon. Think for a moment please, what is the one secret you know about Bella?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he said.

"You are so lucky your pretty, how do you make a baby honey? Who do you think is the father?"

Something happened with Damon, his jaw dropped and he took a couple steps back, he landed on the couch and I ran to him.

"Damon are you okay?" I said. Katherine laughed her diabolical laugh.

"He's fine, unless, can vampires go into shock?" she said.

"That's how she knew so much about Originals?" he said and Katherine nodded.

"You know the story of what she had to give up in order to protect everyone, well the bad guy in that story Damon, was Mikael. You can't blame her for interfering, but you also don't think that she would do what she did, unless it kept everyone she cares about safe do you? You are one of those people Damon. You are in no danger, and if I happen to be wrong you can rest assured that she will protect you."

"Does she know what she's getting herself into, I mean this dude is a freaking psycho."

"She knows what she wants Damon, and if you truly care for her, trust her." He nodded. Katherine disappeared when I looked back to her.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked him.

"Long story short, Bella got knocked up a long time ago by a vampire while she was a vampire, someone back, apparently Mikael, forced her to leave the man she loves behind, she regrets it, but knows it was to protect him, and I just found out that man was Klaus." He said quickly.

I tried to process what he had said, so Bella and Klaus are together, Bella had a baby, Mikael threatened her, and she was forced to leave him behind. That sound like what he did to us. Stefan was happy here with me, and Klaus stole him from us, he made him evil, he killed my family, he tormented and hurt all of us, why does he deserve to get everything he wants in the end.

"What does that mean now? We give up on trying to kill him, after everything he's done?" I said.

"Elena, I want to, more than you know, but if I do this, after knowing what I know, what kind of person would that make me."

"The kind who sticks up for his family, and the kind that is tired of being pushed around by Klaus, you said it yourself he is a psycho Damon, do you really want Bella with someone like that?" he shook his head.

"I can't, you don't understand everything that she has done for me Elena, if I do this not only do I lose her, I gain her as an enemy."

"The Damon Salvatore I know, didn't have such a problem with emotions." I said baiting him. His head snapped up and he glared at me.

"I don't have a problem with my emotions." He said sternly.

"Then why are you still thinking about this? Are we still going after Klaus or not?"

He nodded. "Okay Elena, but just know, that this is about to become really ugly." He said.

"Fine by me." I told him.

BPOV

Alice, Jasper, Kat and I sat in the car on the way back to Mystic Falls. For someone who said this is what she wanted, she had sure started to get nervous, I felt Jasper said a wave of calm to everyone.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Alice said.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I have wanted this, for as long as I can remember and yet, here I am and I can't even stop fidgeting." She said, twirling her thumb around her other thumb.

"It's very normal to be nervous darling, but you have nothing to worry about, he is going to love you." Jasper said, I smiled at him through the rearview mirror.

"You might have to worry." Kat said to Jasper. I smacked her arm, "What? I'm just saying that he's about to meet his daughter, he's going to see her as his little girl, then BAM 'daddy this is my husband Jasper' no way any dad would freak out." She said nonchalantly. Jaspers face froze and his eyes widened. We all laughed.

"Jasper, calm yourself, everything will be fine. You are good to my daughter, and love her more than anything, we couldn't ask for anyone better." I said to him and he gave me a smile.

We pulled up to the address Klaus had given us. We came up to a park, with big trees, and beautiful flowers everywhere. After walking for a few minutes I spotted Rebekah and Klaus, and to my surprise Elijah.

"Elijah, old friend, how are you?" I said as I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged back.

"Better, now that I am no longer in a box." He looked to Niklaus, but his eyes were fixed on Alice. A big grin appeared on his face. I went and took his hand and he looked down to me and smiled, then back to our daughter.

"Rebekah, Elijah, Nik, these are Jasper and Alice." I said. Alice took a step forward and Jasper stayed by Kat.

"Very nice to meet you." She said, very formally, she must be nervous. Klaus closed the gap between them and took her in an embrace, like he had done to me yesterday. She started to cry and a few tears escaped his eyes. It seemed like everyone around us, was getting emotional. When they broke apart finally, they wore matching smiles. Seeing them side by side, they had the same eyes, the same smile, and the same demeanor about them. Klaus kept one of Alice's hands and turned to the others.

"This is your Aunt Rebekah," Rebekah beamed. "And your Uncle Elijah," Elijah couldn't help but smile. "You have two more Uncles on my side, Kol and Finn."

"Big Family. Well everyone," she pulled Jasper up to everyone and Kat snickered." This is Jasper, my husband." Klaus tensed and I felt his hand tighten its grip on me. Rebekah nodded approvingly, and Elijah looked at Klaus with a grin.

"Pleased to meet you all." His southern accent really coming in clear. Klaus gave a polite smile, and whispered in my ear.

"You could have warned me." He said.

"And miss the look on your face, priceless." I kissed his cheek.

"So I thought we might have a picnic and get better acquainted." Klaus said. We all sat at a big picnic table, with a huge spread of food. Klaus sat at one end with Alice and I on either side of his. This felt wonderful, like a real family finally.

"Alice, I want to know everything about you. What has your life been like?" Elijah asked.

"Well, I guess technically my name is Alyssa. I love to shop. I have premonitions, and my family and I live in forks Washington. I am also a witch like my mother, and full vampire. My entire life, mother and I were running, I've traveled everywhere. When I lost my memory, the first vision I saw was of Jasper meeting me in a diner, so I took off and found the diner and I waited until he showed up. We've been together ever since. The next vision I saw was of the Cullens. We were meant to be a family. So we went and found them. We've been together ever since, living in harmony. It's been a quiet life until mom came back into it." She laughed.

"So you are both witch and vampire? That is remarkable, I wonder how it is that Bella has been able to keep her powers after she was turned. This really is a unique family, a hybrid father, and both mother and daughter are witch vampires, very interesting." Elijah said. Alice nodded. Proud to me special.

"Alyssa, you must let me take you shopping! I know of all the greatest stores." Rebekah said.

"Bex, you realize that I am her favorite aunt, don't you?" Kat said with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe you were, but all that is about to change." Bekah laughed.

"Why don't we all go on a shopping trip?" Alice said. The girls nodded, and I laid my head on Klaus' shoulder. He hadn't taken his eyes of me or Alice. The smile seemed as though it was plastered on his face.

" I don't know what to call you." Alice said to Klaus.

"Whatever you prefer." He said.

"Okay then, Daddy would you like to take a walk with me?" she smiled at him. I already saw how wrapped around her finger he was.

"Of course sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed my forehead, and excused himself. They walked a little away.

"Isabella, what have you been up to?" Elijah said to me.

"Moving around a lot. I discovered the spell of changing my appearance, and was going by different aliases. My name was Isabella Swan, when I found Alice." Jasper looked down, a little saddened. "Are you alright Jasper?" I said to him.

"My family has to be getting worried about losing us. Now that Alice has her biological family, her adoptive one might be put on the back burner. I'll just miss them is all."

"Jasper don't be silly, Family is family no matter adoptive or biological. Call them and tell them to meet us here. And I will not take no for an answer. " He smiled and walked away to make the phone call.

"Awkward." Kat said.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"Bells just invited her fake ex-boyfriend to meet her baby daddy. " she laughed. Crap. Edward I didn't know if he was still upset with me. I hoped he would do anything stupid.

"Shut up Kat! This will be amazing you'll see." I hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES **

KPOV

I walked along the park with my daughter. It was so odd to say. Yesterday I had one problem, and that was Mikael, today Mikael is defeated, I have been reunited with my family, and the love of my life, now I find that I have a daughter.

"This is weird right?" she said to me.

"It doesn't have to be." I told her. "You have premonitions? What sort of things do you see?"

"My gift is very subjective, I see the path someone is on while they are on it, if the path changes so does my vision."

"Can you see me?"

"I haven't ever tried. When I brought you up, momma always looked so sad, it hurt her to leave you." My heart sunk a little. My poor Bells, sad and lonely.

"Did she ever have someone to keep her company? A companion?" I had to ask, Bella and I did not have the chance to speak about the last 500 years, only our quick reuniting, and her explanation as to why she left.

"No, I can't speak for the last hundred years or so, but when she was with me, she was always alone, I don't think she ever let you go." I felt guilty, I had been with many woman, none that mattered of course, but many woman none the less. "Well except Edward, " she said, shock filled my eyes. "but momma said it was all just an act, she cares for him, but not in that way."

"I see. How does that Jasper treat you?"

"Like a princess. He is really good to me, I'm lucky to have him."

"No, I think he is the lucky one." I told her, knowing I was right, she was the first Original offspring, and if that wasn't enough to make her unique, she was also part witch, like her mother.

"Thanks, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I said.

"Why did you do all those bad things? Did you really sacrifice three woman at an alter to break your curse? And force someone to turn their emotions off and follow you around. Did you stab your siblings and stick them in coffins?" she was ranting I held my hand up.

"I did all those things you said."

"Why?" anger flowed through her voice.

"It had been what I needed to do to break the curse. I can only think of one time, I didn't want to go trhough with it , and it was when I met your mother."

"Do you feel any remorse?"

"Some things were necessary, others could have easily been avoided. I feel regret, but not because of why you think."

"Then why?"

"I regret doing these things, because of how your mother would look at me now, and how you are looking at me." I looked down. My daughter thought little of me, and I had no one to blame but myself.

"I am not that type of vampire you know. I don't like to kill, I don't like to use people for my sick and twisted games, I am honest, and I am loyal to my family, that includes you, but if you continue to do these things, I cannot be a part of your life." She crossed her hands over her chest. She reminded me so much of Bella when I first met her.

"You are so much like your mother." I smiled at her, and lifted her chin with my finger. "I promise, that all of my games are over, as long as you promise, to stay a part of my life, I've spent the last 500 years not knowing of you, I don't plan to spend another minute without you in my life." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Good." She said.

"Let's head back sweetheart and see if we can't try to find accomodations for the rest of our lot." We walked back to the table.

EDPOV

We arrived a few minutes ago, this new life was strange. Not only could we eat again, but we could sleep. I spent all of my nights dreaming about Bella, I was still angry at her for using me like she did, but part of me still loved her. Everything couldn't have been a lie, every word she told me couldn't have been made up, somewhere deep down was the Bella I had fallen in love with. I stood behind Carlisle, staring at my shoes, I turned and saw Alice walking with a man, the man I could only assume was her father. Bella stood up and took his hand, and Alice danced over to Jasper smiling. Lucky little pixie it turned out that she was luckier than anyone I've ever met.

"Rebekah, Elijah, Niklaus, these are the Cullens, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward." Everyone exchanged murmured hellos, and Carlisle stepped forward, to speak on our behalf.

"Very nice to meet you, thank you for inviting us." He said.

"Of course, we are practically family I suppose." The one named Elijah said.

I looked at Bella again, and finally tore my eyes away from her once I heard what Alice was thinking.

_All this time I've spent wondering about my past and it seems everything is falling in its place, how did I get so lucky._

She looked over to jasper and sighed and took her hand and smiled at her. Her father looked down at him with a frown and Bella pulled him back, when he looked at her his eyes lit up, like a kid in a candy store, like a blind man seeing for the first time, it was love, and it was excruciating to watch, I would forever be alone. Esme walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded. I didn't have to tell her anything for her to understand exactly what was going on.

"I don't know what your plans are exactly, " Alice's father spoke to our group, "But you are all more than welcome to join us in our home, there is more than enough room." Alice beamed.

"We'd love to!" she screamed, then turned to the whole group. "Right Carlisle."

Carlisle looked to Esme and then to me. I nodded slightly.

"Of course Alice, thank you Klaus, that is very kind. At least until we could find our own accomidations." He smiled.

"Excellent." Klaus said.

"There is some food left, why don't you eat first then we will go to the house." Bella said, and everyone gathered around the table again. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally Found**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES sorry about the short chapter computer is giving me problems did this on my phone. Thanx for reading!**

KPOV

Bella and I sat on my bed, the rest of the clan scattered throughout the house, we sat awkwardly staring at the floor.

"I have to ask you something." She said to me in a whisper. I nodded. "Why did you think I left?"

"Honestly?" she nodded. " I thought you used me to get your sister out of the sacrifice, and when you thought she was safe, you left." Her face remained still.

"If that is what you thought, why did you only go after Katerina?"

"Betrayal is a sore subject with me, I always feel as though I need to retaliate, but I could never bring myself to do that to you."

"But you could with my sister?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Love, I only went after Katerina in hopes of finding you." I told her.

"Nik, just because I have been in hiding, does not mean I am not in the loop. When you finally found her, did you not torture her? Did you not promise to dull out that suffering for at least half of the time she had been running from you? How could you do something like that to her, knowing what she means to me?"

She had caught me, I had lied. I didn't know why. She got up from the bed, and walked over to the window. And took in a deep breathe.

"Love, I know I need to explain myself, but-" she put her hand up.

"Listen to me Niklaus, I have heard terrible things about you throughout the years, I have tried to understand why you did what you did, I have even defended you when others spoke ill of you, but do not treat me like a fool, I know when you lie, I know when you put up a wall, I am not stupid, and if the man that I fell in love with all those years ago, is gone forever, tell me now and I will be on my way."

I ran to her and pulled her towards me, even the thought of her leaving scared me to death, I couldn't handle it. I placed both of my hands on either side of her face and made her look at me.

"Isabella Petrova, I will explain everything, and I will tell you the truth, but do not threaten to leave me again, because if you left again, the man you fell for all that time ago would truly be gone." She squared her shoulders and shook me off.

"I'm listening." She said, and walked back over to the window. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"When I finally found her, she refused to tell me where you were. I even tried to compel her, but for whatever reason it didn't work."

"I cast a spell, on both of us, to never reveal eachother's whereabouts to anyone, other than one another, even from compulsion." She spoke. Crafty little witch.

"I didn't know that, I thought she was toying with me, I let my anger get the better of me, I tortured her, so that she would tell me where you were. I knew it was wrong, I knew it would hurt you, but I hoped that in doing so, you would come for retribution, and I would finally see you again. Bella I am so sorry for causing her pain." I put my face in my hands in shame. I was surprised when I felt her dainty fingers pulling my hands away, she was knelt in front of me.

"It's not me you should apologize to, but I will forgive you if she does." I nodded.

"You should not have left me Bella. I have not been myself for some time, I had to explain myself to our daughter today, and I knew I had disappointed her, she knows nothing about me, except that I am a monster. You should have came to me when Mikael came, I would have protected you all."

"And you would have gotten yourself killed, or something would have happened to Katerina, or Rebekah, or Elijah, or Alyssa or myself, and then either way we would hurt. I did what I had to do to protect everyone I loved."

"I know you did, goodness why are you so stubborn?" I chuckled.

"You wouldn't have fallen for me otherwise." She said and finally gave me a smile.

"Bella I will tell you what I've told our daughter, I am done with the foolishness of the past, all I want is you in my life, all I want is to know our daughter, and I want to reconcile with my family."

"Do you promise Nik? As long as you act as the man that I know you can be I will be here with you forever."she told me and I held her in my arms.


End file.
